


Not all tears are bad

by Dziabara



Series: Little, sweet suprises (Victuuri Week 2018) [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot of humor, Crying, Day Four, Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, Free day, Humor, Living in St. Petersburg, M/M, Post-Canon, Serious business... or not, Tears, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2018, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: Yuuri knows for sure how it is to cry - but still not every tears are familiar to him.





	Not all tears are bad

***

Crying was not something unfamiliar to skaters. On the contrary - in the end, kiss & cry was called this way for a reason. Tears have accompanied sportsmen all the time: after winning, after losing, after a collapsed jump, after an injury, because of fear of making a difficult decision, because of testing new skates and even when they were a result of an ordinary, tiring day - everyone knew them better or worse. Yuuri knew them best. He cried too often, so often and sometimes so intensely that he got dehydrated because of it, he could not see anything or he fell into a lethargy similar to an unconsciousness. Many times he would cry after unsuccessful competition, and one time he even managed to break down before his free program in Beijing.

Yes, Yuuri knew exactly what tears were, but he still could not believe it when he saw them in Victor's eyes.

But he saw them, for sure. Right now, in the morning, when Yuuri managed to get out of their bedclothes and even took a short shower, in the kitchen he found almost absurd view. Victor's blue eyes were visibly moist, and at corners there were drops glistening like pearls, waiting only for the right opportunity to... Oh, here we go. The man staring at oven blinked, and then tears rolled down his cheeks, shrinking slowly until they disappeared at the edge of his chin and neck. They left only two damp marks behind.

"Victor?" Yuuri approached his fiance and carefully placed his hand on Victor's forearm. "Is something wrong with breakfast? Did you cut an onion? Or destroy this new pan?"

"Yuuri..." Victor turned his face to his beloved, looking at him with some strange, elusive admiration, and then he lifted a wooden spatula and pointed it at the kitchen. "Say... Have you ever seen a fried egg so beautiful that you started crying?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dziabara) and [Tumblr](http://dziabara.tumblr.com/) to know about updates!  
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
